getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Michiru Saotome (Manga)
Michiru Saotome is the daughter and middle child of Dr. Saotome. Compared to her anime counterpart, Michiru played a very small role in the series, having little part in the overall story. Appearance and Personality Michiru is of average height and build for a late teen girl with a buxom figure, short brown hair worn with a hairband, as well as casual clothes. Michiru is generally friendly and polite towards others, but can be rough with family when she has to be such as dragging her father to a party. She deeply loved all members of her family and yelled at her father when he killed Tatsuhito when he was controlled by newts. While close with the Getter Team, Michiru did not have any possess any special feelings for them like her anime counterpart and only treated them like close friends. History Getter Robo Michiru first appeared when she greeted Ryoma Nagare after he woke up after being treated. She gave him clothes and showed him to her father before they had to run from newts sent by the Dinosaur Empire. Michiru begged Ryoma not to burn Tatsuhito with a flamethrower but her father did so and she boarded the incomplete Getter Robo with her father and Ryoma which took out the rest of the newts. After getting off, Michiru yelled at her father for killing Tatsuhito calling him cruel and heartless not appearing to see the distress her father was going through unlike Ryoma. Later when Hayato and Musashi joined the Getter Team, Michiru got along with them often spending quality time with the Getter Team and became worried when Ryoma vanished and came back with amnesia. Michiru was a little distressed when Hayato decided to let Ryoma stay outside during the Empire's attack on the lab worrying for his safety. Michiru also weeped for Musashi after he sacrificed himself to stop the attack. Getter Robo G Michiru would play a small role again once going to a party filled with politicians and celebrities with her family and Hayato before it turned out to be a trap by the Hyakki Empire. The Getter Team managed to get their comrades to safety during this. Michiru would later go on a date with Ryoma after a bet where they encountered an assistant scientist who was transporting the head of Uzahra to the Saotome Institute and hearing the story behind it. She and the rest of the Saotome Institute would hide underground after the Getter was taken by the completed Uzahra and the empire invaded Japan. The Getter Team arrived in time to save them from Hyakki Beasts before going to fight the base. Shin Getter Robo Michiru only appeared a few select times, calling Ryoma over after her father asked for him and in the background of events. She was later enveloped in Getter Rays after the fallout from Shin Getter Robo killing her and most of the staff. Gallery mlmlm.png gawp.png Mics.png|Musashi flirts with Michiru ssij.png lip.png Untitledu.png|Michiru all dressed up at the start of G jiojh.png|God dammit Genki mie.png tgyguhj.png|Michiru is much the romanticist beee.png Category:Saotome Institute Category:Getter Robo Manga Characters Category:Getter Robo G Manga Characters Category:Shin Getter Robo Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Getter Robo Go Manga Characters